foto
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Objeknya Akashi / "Aaa! Darliiiinngggg! Niji! Udah! Jangan renggut kesucian bebebh sama darling aku untuk kesekian kalinyaaaa! Kamu jahat banget sih—NIJIII!" / —terkikik nista ala ibu-ibu hedon dilakoni Nijimura / Aomine melebarkan cengirannya, seperti ikhlas lahir-batin kalau dadanya bolong karena laser dari mata Akashi— / Siplah, nanti malam ngapel ke rumah Kuroko bareng Niji /


**Warning: OOC parah. Nistah!Chara. AR. Plotless. Fem!Kuroko**

 **A/N: Intinya cerita ini jangan diambil hati /dor/**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akashi Seijuurou si pemuda berambut merah dan bermata belang seperti kucing, idola jutaan umat. Kecerdasan otaknya melebihi penalaran orang pada umumnya, ia digadang-gadang sebagai pengganti Einstein sekaligus Mama Lauren. Apa hubungannya kecerdasan otak dengan Mama Lauren? Tentu saja ada, saking tidak masuk akalnya kecerdasan yang dimiliki seorang Akashi Seijuurou, membuatnya memilki keahlian untuk membaca masa depan—apalagi membaca pikiran orang, dia dewanya. Selain kecerdasan otaknya yang diluar nalar, ketampanannya pun di luar ambang batas yang dapat dibayangkan para makhluk hidup. Lebay? Tentu saja, karena yang bilang begitu adalah fansnya. Bohong? Tidak juga, Akashi memang lumayan tampan. Buktinya dia masuk lima besar 'Pria Tertampan Sepanjang Masa' versi semua lembaga survey._

 _Lebih epiknya lagi, dia merupakan seorang anak yang beruntung dilahirkan di keluarga konglomerat dengan harta berlimpah. Namun sayang, semua kesempurnaan itu ternoda dengan sikap sok absolutnya. Besar dalam keluarga pincang—piatu maksud disini— dan kurang kasih sayang telah menjadikannya anak yang nyolot bin songong. Semua yang dikatakannya adalah hukum, mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Membantah? Yuhuu~ Ditunggu gunting-chan tuh!_

 _Meski begitu, dia tetaplah si sempurna yang memiliki tata krama dan sopan santun yang kelewat baik (kalau situasi dan kondisi membutuhkan). Tebar senyum (seringai) sana-sini, membantu (menyiksa) teman-teman (budak-budak) yang kesusahan (menyusahkan), dan tanpa ragu meng-_ handle _kepengurusan badan kemahasiswaan dengan bijaksana (diktator). Cuma orang primitif yang tidak kenal (minimal tahu) dengannya. Mustahil. Kalau ada itu keajaiban dunia. Pun berlaku bagi para perempuan (dan makhluk homo) yang bilang tidak terpesona pada lelaki itu, barang sekejap saja. Sekali lagi, semua itu mustahil—_

" _Anjir, kau serius, Tetsu?" di sudut kafetaria yang menghadap langsung ke taman kampus yang menjadi pusat nongkrong para mahasiswa selain kafet, teronggoklah—terlihatlah seorang pemuda berkulit dek—kecokelatan sedang memasang ekspresi cengok terbaiknya pada, eerrr—udara kosong?_

" _Apa ekspresiku mengatakan kalau aku bercanda, Aomine-kun?" woho! Ternyata ada orang di depan pemuda hit—eksotis berambut biru tua itu. Sejak kapan dia ada disana ya? Apa dia lelembut penghuni kafet? Kalau iya sayang sekali. Padahal imut…_

" _Geez! Mana kutahu. Ekspresimu sebelas-duabelas sama pantat penggorengan—" yang unyu mendelik dengan tatapan datar, hebat ih, "—itu fakta. Tapi beneran yang kamu bilang tadi? Kalau orangnya denger, bisa masuk RSJ saking syoknya," pemuda yang dipanggil Aomine oleh temannya(?) menyeruput jus melon yang tinggal setengah gelas bir. Si Tetsu tadi mendengus pelan, keceplosan sepertinya, lalu mengaduk cairan putih dalam gelas tinggi sambil bertopang dagu. Itu minuman apa ya? Keliatannya enak, jadi pengen._

" _Coba saja bilang padanya. Kalau benar masuk RSJ, kabari aku. Aku mau daftar ke_ Guiness Book of Record _,"_

" _Dasar. Gak salah kalau julukan 'Putri Es' disematkan padamu bersanding dengan si Mayuzumi dari jurusan Akutansi itu. Seram kali ya, kalau kalian, pangeran dan putri es, beneran daftar ke KUA," Aomine bergidik ketika sebuah gambaran masa depan khayalannya melintas apik di pikiran._

" _Daftar apa? Jadi petugas pencatat? Untuk apa aku sekolah susah-susah kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya mencatat tanggal pernikahan orang? Bodohnya jangan dipelihara, Aomine-kun," lawan bicara Aomine merapikan rambut biru muda sepundaknya yang barusan diterpa angin AC (Angin Cepoi-cepoi). Aduh, mak. Itu Putri Es kebanggaan Universitas Teikou kenapa manis banget sih. Iya, itu Kuroko Tetsuna dari jurusan Sastra yang terkenal dengan lidah tajam menyayatnya dan wajah unyu-unyu minta diunyel dengan kepolosan juga kemurnian yang memancar tanpa kenal lelah—baru inget. Maklum, meski manis gak ketulungan, hawa keberadaannya tipis. Jadi sering banget dilupakan. Samaan dengan si pangeran es yang disinggung Aomine tadi._

 _Helaian_ cyan _milik Kuroko melambai tertiup angin yang tercipta akibat gerakannya bangkit dari kursi besi berdudukan sofa tipis empuk warna oranye dekil, kursi kafet punya, seantero kampus tidak ada lagi tempat yang punya kursi keramat ini. Kelihatannya aja yang ngenes padahal mah nyaman tiada tara. Ah, sudahlah. Kursinya tidak penting._

 _Aomine juga ikut bangkit dan kembali melakukan percakapan kecil basa-basi sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada gadis muda itu, lalu pergi ke arah berlawanan. Kuroko menuju pintu keluar sebelah barat dan Aomine menuju pintu keluar sebelah selatan. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan barusan? Ngambang banget—_

* * *

"Heh, Shige. Ngapain kamu? Nulis entri gak guna buat blog-mu lagi?" tepukan 'sayang' pada punggung pemuda hazelnut yang tengah asyik menganiyaya keyboard laptopnya sontak membuat si korban terlonjak dan reflek mengeluarkan serapahan,

"Asdfghjkl!—" menoleh cepat untuk melihat pelaku, "—Gila! Niji, santai dong kalau mau nyapa! Aku cuma punya satu jantung dan satu nyawa. Kalau aku mati jantungan kamu mau tanggung jawab?" keluhnya sambil membuat gestur memeluk diri sebagai refleksi ngeri.

Nijimura Shuuzo memanyunkan bibirnya dan memasang ekspresi risih, "Posemu nggak banget. Jijik, idiot. Berasa habis kuperkosa saja. Hush, sana geser! Mau duduk," mahasiswa rambut hitam tersebut mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya, mengusir secara tersurat kawan seklubnya. Yang diusir merengut, ia menggeser laptopnya dan menggusur tas selempang green navy buluknya ke kursi sebelah—setengah rela memberikan kursi yang sudah ditempati selama setengah jam itu.

Setelah mendaratkan diri pada kursi dengan selamat, Nijimura celingukan menatap meja, "Gak pesen apa-apa?"

Yang asyik kembali dengan laptopnya beberapa waktu lalu menjawab cuek, "Pasti mau minta ya?" jawabannya berupa pertanyaan diselingi dengan nada merendahkan. Fokus masih pada layar laptop tercinta tapi tak dapat dipungkiri hasrat melirik ada jua.

Seakan sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan menyebalkan kawan satu klub dan satu kontrakannya (dan memang sudah terbiasa sebenarnya), Nijimura menjawab santai setelah sebelumnya merampas tas selempang buluk si _partner in crime_ -nya—"Aaaa! Bebebbhhhh!"—

"Namanya juga tanggal tua," Nijimura menghiraukan teriakan alay pemuda sebelah, tangan dan mata terpusat mengobrak-abrik tas lusuh itu, "Yang banyak uang ya harus bagi-bagi sama yang cekak," dompet lipat warna hitam dikeluarkan dari dalamnya, "Coba kita lihat keuangan Ogiwara Shigehiro di akhir bulan…," dan terakhir Nijimura bersiul menggoda seraya membuka dompet di tangannya.

"Aaa! Darliiiinngggg! Niji! Udah! Jangan renggut kesucian bebebh sama darling aku untuk kesekian kalinyaaaa! Kamu jahat banget sih—NIJIII!" pura-pura tuli, mahasiswa semester enam jurusan Teknik Sipil berambut hitam yang jadi objek ratapan, dengan santai dan tak berdosa membuka pertahanan terakhir benda panjang di tangannya. Lalu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga juga penuh perasaan, ia melebarkan si benda.

( _Soundeffect_ -nya sebuah jeritan pilu yang mengundang penghuni kafetaria untuk melempar apa saja yang dapat dijangkau tangan pada pemuda di sebelah Nijimura)

"Wow lihat!" beberapa lembar uang ditarik keluar dan dijadikan kipas dadakan, "Orang kaya memang beda~" terkikik nista ala ibu-ibu hedon dilakoni Nijimura, Ogiwara pasang muka tertindas. Uang hasil nabung lima bulan buat beli gundam, hiks…, sedu Ogiwara dalam hati.

"Ya elah, santai aja, Shige. Gak kuambil semua kok," mata cokelat Ogiwara berbinar, "Biasanya juga cuma kuambil selembar kan?" Nijimura nyengir sambil ngacir. Selembar uang bernominal lumayan ia lambaikan pada Ogiwara yang terhenyak,

"JANGAN AMBIL YANG PALING GEDE, NIJIII!"

Lalu hujan plastik berkedok botol memberondong mahasiswa tampan tapi sering dibully dari jurusan Oseanografi.

.

.

.

Lembayung telah terjepit. Si malam telah berbuat lebih untuk mengambil alih, menindih-nindih. Seorang anak adam menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan khidmat tanpa berdalih. Namun jika ditelisik, hatinya melirih,

'Cuacanya cerah ya…'

—bang, itu korslet otaknya, bang.

Di bawah perebutan posisi tersebut, si anak adam berjalan loyo. Rambut brownis gradasinya awut-awutan. Dumelan terus bergaung, merutuki harinya yang kelewat malang.

"Bangke lah si Niji, sampe kontrakan kutodong juga deh, hiks. Aomine sama Kuroko juga gak asik. Obrolannya ngambang kaya tai di empang, gak bisa nyebar gosipohokberita bagus di blog. Apaan sih ini sepatu talinya pake lepas segala!" misuh-misuh momennya terhenti sejenak ketika tak sengaja ia melihat aspal dan mendapati tali sepatu sebelah kiri telah terburai dan terseret pasrah. Ia menepi, meski kampus sudah cukup sepi, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ada kendaraan atau mahasiswa lain yang lewat jalan itu. Terlebih jalan di samping taman kampus, jalan tersebut merupakan jalanan teramai di kampusnya, mengingat banyaknya orang yang menjadikan taman itu sebagai markas setelah penat didoktrin dosen di kelas.

Suara riuh pelan dari meja-bangku di tengah taman—di hadapan kolam pancur dengan sebuah prasasti berisikan surat pengesahan berdirinya kampus plus tanda tangan pejabat bersangkutan—terdengar begitu menggoda bagi Ogiwara yang masih mengomel pada tali sepatunya. Ia mengintip sedikit dari balik semak yang menghalangi visual, melongokkan leher agar lebih jelas melihat (padahal akan mudah baginya jika ia lebih memilih berdiri ketimbang jongkok imut layaknya penguntit). Cocoa-nya melebar begitu mendapati gerombolan penyebab riuh. Buru-buru dia melepas tasnya dan merogoh laptop di dalam sana. Senyum cerah terpoles menghapus lara yang sempat terlukis.

* * *

 _Sekarang sudah sore, terbukti dari jarum jam yang menunjuk angka lima pada jarum pendek dan angka dua di jarum panjang. Langit pun dijajah oleh warna-warna gelap—hitam dan kelabu. Meski langit terlihat begitu suram tapi yang dinaunginya tak menampakkan hal serupa._

 _Aomine Daiki melangkah semangat menuju sekelompok pemuda lain yang sedang asyik bergurau (dan beberapa diantaranya) sambil meneguk minuman kaleng di meja-bangku taman berpelitur bening—membuat warna alami kayunya terlihat mengkilap dan baru. Tujuan utamanya adalah seorang pemuda paling nyentrik (rambutnya) yang duduk bersahaja di tengah bangku panjang tersebut, sambil mengamati teman-temannya (?) bersenda gurau._

" _Akashi! Aku dapat!" sekonyong-konyong pemuda biru tua itu berteriak dengan menggebu. Orang yang dimaksud menaikkan alisnya, merasa tertarik dengan apapun yang didapatkan Aomine. Ia menyisir rambut merahnya dengan kasual, membuat beberapa mahasiswi yang tak sengaja melihat menjerit kegirangan. Dialah Akashi Seijuurou yang telah disinggung sebelumnya, prodigy kesayangan semua orang—gak juga sih._

" _Dapat apa, Daiki?" tanyanya kalem. Kaki kanan yang tadinya ia tumpu di atas kaki kirinya, ia turunkan untuk dijadikan tumpuan siku. Matanya berkilat keren, seperti akan ada laser merah yang memancar keluar. Aomine melebarkan cengirannya, seperti ikhlas lahir-batin kalau dadanya bolong karena laser dari mata Akashi—tapi bohong._

" _Fotonya! Huahahaha! Apa kubilang? Aku pasti dapat dan memenangkan taruhannya!"_

 _Foto? Foto apaaaaa?_

" _Foto ap—" Akashi langsung menegakkan punggung, tubuh berbalut kemeja biru pastel menegang tiba-tiba, "—Daiki… Jangan bilang foto yang kau maksud…," suaranya merendah, nadanya berbahaya pun waspada._

 _Sambil cengengesan dan berkacak pinggang, mahasiswa tan yang berdiri pongah itu mengacungkan jempol kanan, "You right, mah bro!"_

" _Jangan ngibul, Daiki! Tidak mungkin kau dapat. Mana buktinya?"_

" _Ada di hp-ku. Mau kuperlihatkan—"_

" _Bubar,"_

" _Ehh?"_

" _Semua bubar! Kecuali kau, Daiki!"_

 _Seorang jejaka gemulai surai hitam tidak terima dengan titah Akashi, "Kok gitu, Sei-chan? Kan kita—"_

" _Jangan cerewet, Reo. Bubar!"_

 _Karena si merah lidah sudah masuk mode_ berserk _, semua serentak angkat kaki dengan kecepatan mach 20, termasuk jejaka gemulai yang tadi melancarkan protes. Di sisi lain Aomine meneguk ludah,_ scare _juga dia melihat aura iblis imajiner yang membara di tubuh juragan gunting. Yakin tinggal sisa mereka berdua, Akashi menatap tajam, "Jangan kira kau bisa berbohong padaku ya, Daiki."_

 _Ludah ditelan lagi, "E-Enak saja! Aku gak ngibul, Akashi. Sudah kubilang fotonya ada di hp-ku,"_

" _Kemarikan!" sok arogan dan berani, Aomine merogoh saku jins warna denimnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda lebar-tipis berpoles hitam metalik. Meski terlihat santai, tak dapat dipungkiri jika tangan yang ia sodorkan gemetar dan memproduksi keringat dingin dalam jumlah tak main-main._

 _Akashi menyambar benda mati tersebut dengan cepat dan membongkar isinya, "Mana?"_

" _Di galeri. Uuhh… Folder ygng diterima," elus-elus tengkuk dulu biar gak grogi._

 _Permen fox merah-kuning bergerak liar, jemari memencet beringas—sentuh, geser, sentuh, nge-_ scroll _, sentuh lagi—, lalu pias. Biji duo urna mengecil, bulir-bulir keringat muncul._

 _Aomine si mahasiswa Kriminologi bergerak gelisah melihat orang penuh prestasi menggenggam ponsel kesayangan dengan tensi. Berani bertaruh itu dia lagi merapal 'hpguehpguehpguehpguehpguehpgue' dalam hati._

" _Dapat darimana kau, Daiki?"_

— _krek…_

" _Te-Tet-Tetsu…" (sumpahituhptolongjangandicekekmas)_

— _PRAK!_

" _TETSUNAAAAA!"_

" _AKASHI HP GUUUEEEEEE!"_

 _Siplah, nanti malam ngapel ke rumah Kuroko bareng Niji._

 _(Lampiran foto yang dimaksud menyusul, yah? ;3)_

Diposkan oleh Abang ganteng di 17.55

Lihat komentar:

* * *

.

.

_-_-_-...-_-_-_

.

.

 **_-_-_-MISSING LINK-_-_-_**

.

.

"Yo, Tetsu!" Kuroko melirik tangan besar berwarna cokelat yang bertengger di bahu kanannya, tepukkan yang dihasilkan cukup membuat gadis _baby blue_ itu meringis sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia menggumam pelan untuk menanggapi sapaan pemilik tangan tersebut.

Kursi di hadapannya berderit pelan saat ditarik mundur, menggesek lantai putih dengan corak tipis di bawahnya. Pelaku penepukan bahu Kuroko duduk disana dan mengatur jarak kursi dengan meja berbentuk kubus, penampakannya persis dadu monopoli, warna putih keabuan dengan corak bulatan-bulatan dengan nomina berbeda di setiap sisinya. Di atas kaca pelapisnya hanya ada gelas tinggi berisikan likuid putih agak kental lengkap dengan sedotan bengkok putih yang sebagian ujung atasnya tertanam dalam mulut berpintukan bibir tipis kecil berpoles lipgloss bening mengkilap.

Kuroko menatap datar sambil menyeruput minuman dinginnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam gelas kaca dan sesekali memainkan embun yang memenuhi permukaan. Aomine, yang duduk di hadapan Kuroko, membenahi diri. Tas dilepas dan diistirahatkan samping kaki kursi, satu tangan ditaruh di meja dan tangan lainnya terangkat ketika seorang pramusaji dari salah satu _food court_ mondar-mandir mencari meja pemesan.

Sebuah gelas bir berukuran besar diletakkan tepat di depan tangan Aomine yang menempel manja, isinya berwarna hijau muda agak pucat dan diatasnya ada buih putih agak tebal menutupi permukaan bawahnya. Si pramusaji menawarkan sedotan tapi langsung ditolak oleh yang bersangkutan. Setelah laki-laki mungil bercelemek kotak-kotak hitam-putih itu pergi, Aomine nyengir kuda pada pemilik jernihnya lautan.

Gadis Kuroko itu mengernyit melihat senyum lebar yang dilempar padanya, pasti ada maunya, ia membatin.

"Hehe… Hari ini cerah ya?" cairan hijau diteguk, Aomine senyum tampan, perut Kuroko serasa diulen,

"Langsung saja, Aomine-kun. Apa maumu?"

Wajah penyandang marga Aomine itu berubah menjadi (sok) serius, "Kudengar kau dan Akashi sepupu jauh ya?" sesi introgasi dimulai,

"Hubungan antar orang tua kami yang sangat dekat tidak lantas menjadikan kami sepupu, Aomine-kun," Kuroko lelah menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu. Sudah terlalu banyak yang menanyakan hal serupa, mayoritas para makhluk girang bertitel perempuan (dia lupa kalau dia juga perempuan) yang mengincar segala informasi mengenai kepala cabai sengak itu.

"Loh? Jadi kalian bukan sepupu?"

"Bukan,"

"Pacar?"

"Aomine-kun…," Kuroko mendesis terganggu,

"Baiklah, baiklah… Lupakan yang barusan," punggung dilepas dari sandaran kursi, "Apa Akashi pernah berbuat konyol atau yah… yang bukan Akashi sekali, gitu?" dia mengaitkan jemarinya dan menumpu kedua siku pada meja bujursangkar.

Kuroko kembali mengernyit, ada apa dengan teman satu SMP-nya ini? "Hah?" imej anggun Kuroko hilang sekejap dan mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip bingung.

"Ini menyangkut nyawaku, Tetsu! Tolong bantu aku!" Aomine tidak kuat basa-basi lagi sehingga memilih untuk langsung mengutarakan maksudnya. Ia hapal benar tabiat kembang kampus di depannya, rada lola kalau habis jam makan siang.

Kuroko memutar mata, memangku dagu, "Taruhan konyol dengan Akashi-kun?"

"Itu bukan taruhan konyol, Tetsu. Harga diri dan ideologiku dipertaruhkan!"

"'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku', eh?"

Aomine menahan diri untuk tidak mencibir, "Tetsu… Ayolah… Kutraktir _vanilla milkshake_ Majiba deh. Satu, yang jumbo premium. Ok?" bujuknya.

"Tiga. Jumbo Deluxe," playboy eksotis meringis, meratapi isi dompet yang terkikis.

Karena butuh, ia pun menyanggupi, "O-Oke…" garuk kepala, " Jadi—"

"Tunggu!" Aomine langsung mingkem mendengar seruan Kuroko, satu alis terangkat,

"Aku sedang ingin mencoba jadi detektif. Biar aku yang tebak," si dia yang memakai blus-kemeja putih gading mengulum senyum, aura bling-bling terpancar tanpa sadar. Selusin lebih penimbun hormon testosteron menutup hidung menahan semburan darah.

Ketuk-ketuk dagu sambil berpikir menjadi pilihan Kuroko dalam memulai aksi detektifnya, ia bergumam-gumam pelan, Aomine menguap lebar untuk menunggu.

"Hmm... Taruhannya pasti apakah kau dapat membuktikan kalau Akashi-kun pernah melakukan hal konyol ya?" itu mah nebak darimana, neng? Kan barusan memang itu yang diutarakan, batin Aomine nyinyir,

"Hmmm…" dia berdehem panjang untuk menjawab, mengikuti saja apa mau gadis _emotionless_ itu.

"Jadi Aomine-kun datang padaku untuk mendapatkan bukti tersebut karena aku sering bersama Akashi-kun kan?"

"Wooaa! Kau berbakat jadi detektif, Tetsu!" Aomine mendalami perannya. Membuat Tetsu senang kan gak dosa, apa salahnya mengikuti alur?

Kuroko Tetsuna tersipu, malu juga diperlakukan begitu tapi ia tak menyangkal kalau sebenarnya ia merasa senang juga. Bersifat kekanakkan untuk melepas stress dan penat bukan hal yang buruk ternyata.

"Kalau itu sih aku punya banyak. Bahkan yang aib sekali juga ada kok,"

"Anjir, kau serius, Tetsu?"

"Apa ekspresiku mengatakan kalau aku bercanda, Aomine-kun?"

"Geez! Mana kutahu. Ekspresimu sebelas-duabelas sama pantat penggorengan—" aqua mendelik dengan tatapan datar, "—itu fakta. Tapi beneran yang kamu bilang tadi? Kalau orangnya denger, bisa masuk RSJ saking syoknya," Aomine menyeruput jus melon yang tinggal setengah gelas bir. Kuroko mendengus pelan, keceplosan sepertinya, lalu mengaduk cairan putih dalam gelas tinggi sambil bertopang dagu lagi.

"Coba saja bilang padanya. Kalau benar masuk RSJ, kabari aku. Aku mau daftar ke _Guiness Book of Record_ ,"

"Dasar. Gak salah kalau julukan 'Putri Es' disematkan padamu bersanding dengan si Mayuzumi dari jurusan Akutansi itu. Seram kali ya, kalau kalian, pangeran dan putri es, beneran daftar ke KUA," Aomine bergidik ketika sebuah gambaran masa depan khayalannya melintas apik di pikiran.

"Daftar apa? Jadi petugas pencatat? Untuk apa aku sekolah susah-susah kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya mencatat tanggal pernikahan orang? Bodohnya jangan dipelihara, Aomine-kun," rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok begitu mendengar responan anak tunggal keluarga Kuroko tersebut,

"Ah!" gadis itu memekik pelan (masih dengan tampang datar) sambil menatap jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kanan Aomine, "Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi," lalu ia segera bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil tas gendong yang ia letakkan di meja tetangga.

"Lo-Loh, Tetsu! Terus bagaimana denganku?!" Aomine ikutan berdiri dengan panik. Kedua tangan menggebrak pelan meja secara tak sengaja,

"Sebelum itu, Aomine-kun. Bukannya kau ada kelas umum ya jam dua?"

"Hah? Ap—" jam tangan dilirik segera, "—sh*t! Lima menit lagi!" ia menyambar tas di samping kursi, dan menyampirkan dua gendongannya sekaligus pada bahu kiri, "Tetsu gimana dong?!" panikpanikpanik, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Aomine sekarang,

"Sudah kubilang kan, bodohnya jangan dipelihara, Aomine-kun. Aku bisa mengirimnya lewat e-mail. Butuh berapa? Tenanglah."

Bahu Aomine seketika turun dan merileks, oh iya, ini kan zaman modern—era digital. Tinggal kirim lewat e-mail, MMS, atau semacamnya, urusan beres. Panik memang membuat otak mandek, "Aha… ha… Kau benar," ia tertawa canggung.

"Kukirim saat aku sudah di kelas. Sampai jumpa," dan akhirnya Kuroko melenggang pergi setelah melambai singkat pada Aomine yang balas melambai,

"Thanks, Tetsu! Satu saja cukup. Yang paling fenomenal ya!" Aomine pun mengikuti jejak Kuroko meninggalkan kafetaria dengan perasaan ringan.

.

.

 **_-_-_-PERFECT LINK-_-_-_**

.

.

* * *

BRAAK!

Nijimura yang sedang asyik ngaso di ruang tengah sambil ngemil keripik jagung rasa balado dengan pose aduhai di karpet bergambar 'Thomas and friends' dikagetkan dengan dobrakan pintu masuk di ujung lorong yang menghadap bokong. Ia terbatuk keras karena keripik yang baru saja ia telan kembali terdorong keluar akibat impuls kejut yang dihasilkan tubuh dalam merespon suara keras yang ia dengar. Pukulan keras pada dada menjadi opsi paling efektif menurutnya demi meredam gatal dan nyeri di kerongkong ketimbang sebotol air mineral di samping kepala.

Derap kaki menghentak-hentak terdengar kemudian, mengisi relung kosong udara dengan suara kayu yang terbebani dan sesekali berderit ngilu. Nijimura langsung siaga,

"NIJIII!"

Pemilik surai penyaing kelamnya malam berdiri, 'Pasti mau minta ganti rugi sambil nodong penggaris besi deh," batinnya. Ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menerima serangan—

"AYO SIAP-SIAP! KITA NGAPEL KE RUMAH KUROKO SEKARANG JUGA!"

—hah? Apa?


End file.
